


Just A Couple of Mundanes

by AlexSW97



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Parabatai, Set in whatever universe, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSW97/pseuds/AlexSW97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec’s blood soaked hands were shaking. The blood which pooled around him was beginning to seep into his mouth. He choked on the metallic taste, trying to spit the blood out. His vision swirled, a body falling over top of him. Pain racked his body, the gash across his back seared. Alec’s eyes focused on the face in front of him. Jace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Couple of Mundanes

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have read my Newtmas fic "Accidentally in Love" this is very similar to the hospital scene... as it is basically adapted from it. (If you haven't read it, you should totally check it out ;)) 
> 
> Anyway, wasn't really planning on writing this, but I had to write a story for my writing class, and I decided to adapt it into a parabatai fic, so here ya go! I'm sorry there's no happy ending.... I hope you still love me <3

Alec’s blood soaked hands were shaking. The blood which pooled around him was beginning to seep into his mouth. He choked on the metallic taste, trying to spit the blood out. His vision swirled, a body falling over top of him. Pain racked his body, the gash across his back seared. Alec’s eyes focused on the face in front of him.  _ Jace _ .

Alec struggled to free his hand from the confinement of Jace’s body.  _ Please don’t be dead.  _ His thoughts echoed through his brain, chanting like a mantra.  _ How could we be so stupid? We can take on a whole pack of werewolves, but we’re taken down by a pair of fucking mundanes?  _ Alec tugged his hand out, wet, hot blood dripping from the sleeve of his hoodie. He gasped, the harsh movement sending a wave of pain through his nerves again. 

“Ja…” he breathed, latching his hand onto Jace’s wrist, desperately feeling for a pulse. Jace flinched as Alec’s fingers closed around his arm. Alec let out a shallow breath, relaxing his grip. Their steles were gone, lost in the fight. They didn’t have any weapons on them, as they were actually meant to be out in the mundane world, acting normal.

“Alec,” Jace mumbled, barely audible. Alec groaned in response, unable to form words. Darkness swirled from the corners of his mind, seeping into his vision. He desperately tried to push it away, struggling to stay awake. “Alec, hang in there.”

Alec blinked rapidly, succeeding in pushing the darkness away, if only for a moment. Jace’s messy blond hair stuck to his forehead. Dark blood splattered his pale skin. There was a gouge under his eye, the blood pooling under his face, onto the rough cement. Alec cursed himself for not having Jace’s back; for being taken down in one blow. 

The blood between them was getting thicker, enough to make Alec believe they wouldn’t make it. His vision blurred again, the sound around him became muffled. His breathing sped up, heart racing. Distantly, he could hear approaching footsteps, arguing, a loud bang resembling a gunshot. Their bond hurt more than his own injuries, both of them slowly fading away. Alec pressed his hand to the wound, gasping in pain. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Alec,” Jace’s voice was clear against the muffled noise around them. A pain look swept across his face as he spoke. More blood spilled from Jace’s mouth with a violent cough. Alec couldn’t do anything to help. Alec’s vision faded again, his last glimpse of Jace, haunting. Blood dripping from his mouth, coating his teeth as he tried to reassure Alec. 

He couldn’t feel anything except the white-hot pain searing every nerve ending, the hot blood spilling from his back, and the slowing thump of Jace’s pulse against his fingertips. He fought against his mind, trying to focus on their bond, desperate to stay awake. He could feel Jace reaching out to him through it, not strong enough to keep him there.

The rest of his strength drained from his body, causing him to roll onto his back. The shock of the pain was just enough to snap him back to reality long enough to see flashing lights. The shock passed, his vision blackened completely. The surrounding noise disappeared, body going numb, the world fading away.

\--------------

The ground disappeared beneath Alec, his whole body screaming for mercy. A board was strapped to his back, preventing him from moving, every inch of his trust being placed on the people holding the board. His opened his eyes, trying to arch away from the surface digging into his back. He couldn’t move. Straps were placed across his body, and his forehead, holding him down. 

“Hold still, kid.” The voice was rough, grating against Alec’s pounding head. His eyes followed the sound, falling onto the blurred image of a man beside him. Alec could make out dark hair, and what appeared to be the beginnings of a beard. The man’s clothes were fluorescent, reflecting flashing lights into Alec’s eyes.  _ Mundanes _ . 

Alec gasped in pain, the board being set down onto a new surface. His vision blurred again, his mind fading in and out of consciousness. “Jace,” He muttered, trying desperately to find his parabatai. The man put his hand on Alec’s shoulder, trying to steady him. 

“He’s our top priority. They’ve already got him in an ambulance,” he explained. Alec struggled against the restraints again, desperately trying to see what was happening. Every movement he made sent sharp pain coursing through every vein in his body. “Stop moving,” The man commanded, pressing on Alec’s shoulder. The pressure brought a new wave of pain. “You might have a spinal injury, don’t move.”

Alec immediately tried to move his legs. He couldn’t tell whether they moved or not, as whatever surface he was now on was being jostled quite heavily. He barely felt the pain this time as he faded out of reality yet again.

\------------------

His eyes were forced open, a bright circle of light blinding him. Alec blinked the light away, trying to sit up. The restraints were still strapped across him, preventing any movement. Unfamiliar faces loomed above him, moving in and out of his vision. 

“Alec, can you hear me?” The voice sounded clogged, like it was underwater. He strained his ears, ignoring the voice, trying to find Jace through the noise. He tried to call out to him, choking on the words before they were even formed.  _ This is all your fault. _

Somehow he managed to turn his head far enough to see further down the long hall way. The hard plastic around his neck dug into his jaw, but he could care less. Doctors swarmed a gurney only a few feet away. They were yelling orders at one another, moving in and out of Alec’s view of the gurney’s patron. 

Someone sat on the patron's chest, pushing down on them in a steady rhythm. Alec

managed to catch a glimpse of familiar blond hair, before his face was pushed back towards the ceiling, lights blinding him into darkness.  

\----------------

Pain seemed to be all his body knew. Every inch of him screaming for relief. A wave of nausea hit him, aching pain twisting at his stomach. He tried to push himself into a sitting position, this time finding his restraints undone. His stomach lurched, contents spilling onto his body. His throat burned at the feeling, a coppery taste filling his mouth. 

Alec’s eyes flew open, a fresh wave of nausea hitting him when he saw the thick red blood covering his body. He could feel it dripping from his chin, causing him to let out a whimper. 

He coughed, turning to the side to throw up again. Hands were all over him, trying to push him back. Voices were yelling all around him, he couldn’t make out a word; it all sounded like gibberish.

His eyes fell on a pair of double doors to his left. The top half were made of glass, allowing Alec to see through into a room almost identical to the one he was in. 

The same person who was on Jace’s chest before, now had two long, lollipop shaped paddles in their hands. They lowered them down, into Jace’s chest. Alec threw up again, less blood coming up this time. He watched as the doctor’s stepped back from Jace, his whole body jolted.

They did it again, Jace’s body nearly coming off the bed. 

Again.

Again.

They were going to kill him. 

Alec was pushed back onto the bed, his eyes meeting the ceiling. “We have to knock him out,” someone said. Alec panicked, pushing against the hands holding him down.  _ He had to get to Jace. _ “Stay down, kid.” 

Something pricked the side of his neck, a warmth seeping through his veins, numbing his body. “No,” he tried to yell. Truth be told, it came out no louder than a mumble. “No, I have to save him, I can save him.” 

He turned his head back to the double doors, desperately trying to make sure Jace was okay. The paddles were gone now, doctors and nurses crowding around the bed, blocking Alec’s view. He let out a sob, the numbness taking over his mind and body again.

\-------------

Alec opened his eyes slowly, eyelids heavy. The room was bright and unfamiliar. A high beeping noise to his right drew his attention. Looking towards it, he found that it was coming from a heart monitor, the cords leading onto his own body. 

He let his eyes wander around the room. It was white and plain, no decorations anywhere. A tray sat to his left, beside the heart monitor, a cup of Jello and a glass of water sitting on top. He eagerly reached out to grab the Jello, but his back protested. He reached back, gingerly pressing his fingertips against what appeared to be a stitched up gash. 

“He got you in the back,” a voice explained from behind him. “They were worried he nicked your spinal cord.” Alec whipped around, eyes settling on a boy his age, sat in a bed similar to his own. 

“Who got me?” The blond boy shook his head, brushing his hair out of his face. His eyes were a striking gold, catching Alec off guard. He had a gash under his eyes, with five or six stitches in it. It looked painful.

“Don’t you remember Alec?” The boy asked, a wave of confusion flashing across his face. “We were walking through the alley, and those guys jumped-”

“We?” Alec asked, sitting up in his bed. “I’m sorry, who are you, exactly?”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm sorry. I love Alec, and I don't know why I did that.... :(


End file.
